


Haikyuu!! - Tentación - (Oiiwa)

by ReversosreveR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReversosreveR/pseuds/ReversosreveR
Summary: Luego de un ajetreado día en el trabajo, Iwaizumi no puede descansar tranquilo al encontrar un sobre con el diagnostico que tanto había esperado, en su buzón de correo. En una sociedad dividida por razas: alfas, betas y omegas, Iwaizumi se verá en medio de una encrucijada, al no poder depender de su instinto distorsionado por su agitada rutina; pero todo cambiará en una placentera noche de películas y recuerdos, con su muy estimado amigo de la infancia, Oikawa.Obra registrada bajo Safe Creative, está prohibido todo tipo de plagio o variaciones.





	1. Instinto

La puerta hizo un leve rechinido, despertando al silencio en su solitario departamento. Iwaizumi vive en un primer piso, en un condominio familiar muy apacible; sin embargo, la oscuridad a sus espaldas justificaba las altas horas de la madrugada. Aquello no podía ser seguro para alguien que vivía sólo, ¿quién le extrañaría si no llegaba a casa para la cena? Sus padres no podrían abogar por él ya que su tiranizado trabajo le había alejado mucho de ellos y a penas conseguía contestar a sus llamadas.

Tras un suspiro Iwaizumi desajustó su corbata; pensando en su muy maldito jefe, el trabajo extra que debió traer de la oficina y la correspondencia del día de hoy que siempre alteraba su estado anímico. Llevaba meses esperando una respuesta al enigma que, a su edad, ya debió haber resuelto.

Sin apuro y desesperanzado por el cansancio, abrió el buzón y ahí estaba: ese pequeño paquete y un sobre color crema debajo de él. Aborrecía ese color, lo veía a diario en las oficinas; no obstante, ésta correspondencia la sostuvo con respetuosa reverencia, esperando que aquel gesto, de alguna manera, inspirara una benevolente respuesta.

Dejó caer el paquete a un lado sobre recibidor, junto con sus llaves. No abriría eso hasta no leer los resultados dentro del sobre, aunque curiosidad no escaseaba en él. Tomó asiento en el mueble más cercano; no haría de esto un ritual innecesario donde se serviría una copa de vino aunque de todas maneras eso fue lo que hizo. Abrió el sobre, sujetó el diagnóstico y deslizo lentamente el papel hasta que atino a ver ese pequeño símbolo que marcaría gran parte de su vida. Iwaizumi sintió su cuerpo desfallecer y el cristal de su copa se quebró en el suelo, al resbalársele de entre sus dedos.

– Omega... – suspiro tembloroso; aquel diagnostico equivalía a decir que el contenido en el paquete sobre el recibidor, le ayudaría a aliviar su hambrienta ansiedad de reproducción – maldita sea...

A simple vista las características de Iwaizumi no se asemejaban en lo absoluto a los de un omega; su condición física era muy buena, también tenía un trabajo muy bien pagado, aunque lo odiara, y su cuerpo... no había despertado esa ansiedad sexual por querer reproducirse. Iwaizumi debía levantarse todas las mañanas a las cinco de la madrugada; en épocas de invierno, era aún más molesto porque odiaba caminar a oscuras por las calles. El trabajo era esclavizante pero siempre cumplía con su ajustado itinerario, aunque no tenía nada de tiempo para muchas cosas divertidas o trivialidades en general. Podía tener algo de sentido, aunque era muy inusual, que su ajustado horario y ajetreada rutina le distrajesen tanto de la condición de su cuerpo como omega.

– ¡¡Iwachan!! – El cuerpo de Iwaizumi se sacudió al escuchar el alegre saludo de quien venía corriendo desde la estación, a sus espaldas.

– Oikawa... – sonrió débil y cándido; eran muy buenos amigos y al menos eso le alegraba el día.

Oikawa, el típico sujeto que podía llevar por mucho la delantera a cualquiera que se le interpusiera en su camino, se acercó a él con deslumbrante sonrisa. Como si tener un sólo título no fuera suficiente, como si entrenar un equipo de vóley no fuese ya lo suficientemente agotador, ahora este muchacho aspiraba a llegar a la selección de Japón. ¡¿Qué demonios desayunaba?! Iwaizumi no podía comprender toda esa energía, tal vez nunca logró similar ese vigor en realidad; pero, de cierta manera, Oikawa era muy bueno transfiriéndosela por las mañanas.

– ¡Hoy es viernes! – En un gesto amistoso, Oikawa rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y se dejó colgar de él; haciéndole sufrir a Iwaizumi, el peso de su cuerpo.

– Mierdakawa, quítate ya; eres demasiado pesado – Iwaizumi se sacudió con violencia aunque ambos bien sabían que no existía rechazo de por medio.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi siempre mantuvieron una relación muy agradable donde uno resultaba ser demasiado infantil y el otro le regresaba a la realidad, más bien como rol de madre. Eran la pareja perfecta para armar un desquiciado escándalo y, aun así, no poder ser odiados por ello. Oikawa se recompuso y corrió a comprar un rápido desayuno. ¿Alguien quiere papas rostizadas y té caliente?

– Son gratis, Iwachan – Oikawa le ofreció una porción a Iwaizumi, antes de comprar uno para él mismo – Te ves un poco desanimado hoy...

– No es nada importante – Evitó el tema dando una mordida, la papa estaba algo caliente pero muy crujiente – ¿En serio compraras una para mí? Porque yo puedo pagármelo.

– Esta ya es tuya. Yo me comprare otra... – Pero cuando giró a comprar la suya, ya habían rodeado el puesto de papas –... ahora. Bueno, creo que tendremos que compartirla, Iwachan.

– No te daré nada – Iwaizumi habló con la boca muy llena – Tengo demasiada hambre, tendrás que esperar tu turno, otra vez – bromeó, dándole otra gran mordida.

– ¡¡Iwachan, eres muy cruel!! – "sollozó", Oikawa, mientras Iwaizumi le ofrecía la otra mitad a punto de irse – ¿Tan pronto...?

– No puedo quedarme más, tengo que ir a trabajar ahora. Deberías apresurarte tú también – Se despidió de Oikawa con una sonrisa y apresuró el paso. Ya se sentía mucho mejor aunque un poco preocupado por los alfas que no conseguía percibir.

– ¡¡Espera!! – gritó Oikawa a lo lejos, alcanzándole rápidamente cuando Iwaizumi detuvo su andar – ¿Hoy sí vendrás a mi casa, verdad? Lo prometiste. Es viernes y veríamos los videos de nuestros partidos de vóley ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

– ¡Claro que no lo he olvidado! – puso un rostro ligeramente malhumorado – Como tampoco lo olvidé la vez anterior; fue el trabajo lo que me retuvo.

– Procura que tu jefe no te retenga hoy – dijo con una repentina enseriada mirada, Oikawa no siempre lo hacía –, o te buscaré al trabajo y te sacaré a rastras de ahí.

Su sonrisa alegre, al igual que su apacible rostro, regresó tan pronto como había cambiado su actitud anterior y se despidió de él palpándole un hombro. Iwaizumi sólo pudo encorvar una ceja ¿Qué bicho le acababa de picarle a Oikawa? Como sea, se le hacía tarde y apresuró el paso mientras se despedía agitándole un brazo, corriendo por el trayecto en dirección a parar un taxi.

Su jefe, un hombre opulento al cual nunca había visto en su vida, dirigía una gran empresa de pescadería en el muelle y una planta minera aún más al fondo sobre el mar. Su posición era el de alguien poderoso y muy importante, y se rumoraba que vivía en un pent-house a lo alto de las oficinas donde trabajaba. El cargo de Iwaizumi estaba muy cercano al de ser un "vice empresario", aunque este era un puesto inexistente que guardaba con anonimato por órdenes de su jefe.

Era de esperarse, pensó Iwaizumi; mientras imprimía sus informes. Claro, le impactaba de sobre manera que Oikawa pudiera con todo en este mundo; pero siempre pensó que ese muchacho no era para nada normal. Que su jefe lo necesitara de apoyo, no le sorprendía en absoluto.

Lo que sí le sorprendía, y esto lo meditó con recelo mientras digitalizada la contraseña en el ascensor, es que su jefe le llamara para exponer el resumen de los últimos informes; sobre todo porque no había encontrado ningún desbalance que tuviera que justificar. Las puertas se abrieron en par frente a Iwaizumi y éste salió del elevador cargando pesados informes.

El departamento lucia muy bien amueblado, la sala podría doblar el área de la suya y, aunque el cielo ya estuviera oscuro allá afuera, las cálidas luces ornamentaban el espacio con un acogedor atardecer de otoño. Sin embargo, como muchas cosas triviales a las que Iwaizumi no prestaba mucha atención, el impecable inmueble no le distrajo del reloj que colgaba en la pared el cual le advirtió que llevaba una hora tarde para su encuentro con Oikawa.

– ¡Iwaizumi Hajime! – Partió una animada pero robusta voz, delante de él; no lo había visto venir – Es un placer conocerte, aunque siempre nos mantenemos en contacto – apresuró a extenderle un brazo pero Iwaizumi sostenía informes que le llegaban hasta el pecho.

– Lo siento, esto está muy pesado – dijo con una reverencia. Pronto la pila de informes que sostenía, se tambalearon en sus brazos y fueron a parar al suelo – No puede ser...

– Despreocúpate por ellos – dijo con rapidez a medida que evitaba que Iwaizumi se inclinara a recogerlo todo – no debí pedir que los trajeras cuando solo quería conversar de algo contigo.

– ¿Conversar conmigo? – preguntó con extrañez: habría sido suficiente hacer una simple llamada, pero no cuestiono aquello – ¿Cuál es el problema, hice algo mal?

– No, claro que no – negó sorpresivamente – Por favor, toma asiento – Señaló un mullido mueble frente a su escritorio e Iwaizumi acató a sentarse en él – Eres el mejor "vice empresario" que he tenido. Sin embargo, no es de trabajo de lo que quiero conversar ahora – dijo recorriéndole el cuerpo con penetrante mirada.

Iwaizumi estaba confundido pero no era estúpido, su jefe podría estar tramando algo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, intentando no ser muy evidente mientras determinaba un fácil escape de ese departamento. Analizó la contextura de su jefe; podía ser un poco más fuerte que él pero no más rápido, al menos eso tenía a su favor. Paranoico, pensó que si conseguía inmovilizarlo de forma que le diera cinco segundos de ventaja, lo conseguiría. Entonces su jefe se inclinó a rebuscar entre los cajones y, luego de dedicarle una sonrisa a una carta desdoblada, se la extendió frente él. Iwaizumi sintió el triple del golpe que cuando leyó aquello en su casa, la madrugada del día de hoy.

– O-omega... – releyó Iwaizumi, cabizbajo al punto de sentirlo muy doloroso, recordando la oscura mancha de vino sobre su alfombrado suelo. Su voz pareció debilitarse de repente – S-señor...

– No hay nada que excusar aquí, Iwaizumi, no hay necesidad de poner esa cara – dijo imponente – Lo que quiero conversar contigo es muy delicado porque en esta empresa dominan muchos alfa.

– Yo... no he tenido ningún interés, señor. No ha sucedido... aquello – Se ruborizó de la vergüenza al término de sus palabras; simplemente no quería perder su trabajo aunque lo odiara. Como omega, sería muy difícil conseguir uno tan rentable como éste – Yo nunca...

– Sé que no ha sucedido porque te he estado vigilando, Iwaizumi – Suavizó su mirada pero estaba lejos de amenizar la situación – Cuando comenzaste lo supe de inmediato porque también soy un alfa y esa fue la razón por la que me he mantenido apartado de ti. Eres... – inspiro profundamente el ambiente, haciendo temblar a Iwaizumi en extremo – muy irresistible, lo digo en serio.

– Yo... – Tragó corto – lo controlare. Apenas ayer recibí el medicamento.

– ¿Y lo bebiste hoy? – indagó; poniéndose de pie, dejando ver un empalme bajo sus pantalones.

– N-no... p-pero lo hare ahora... – rehuyó de forma involuntaria, golpeando el escritorio al pararse, olvidando por completo la estrategia de su improvisado escape – No lo creí necesario, es todo.

Iwaizumi retrocedió, estremecido por el temor de ser violentado por su jefe. Estas cosas podían suceder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; y es que la taza de violaciones a omegas, había incrementado los últimos meses. Es por eso que necesitaba conocer su posición en la sociedad. Su jefe continuó acercándose, ¿que se supone que debería sentir frente a un alfa? Desconocía totalmente el tema.

De pronto, el sonido de una turbulencia que parecía venir de debajo de sus pies, rompió el silencio. Iwaizumi escuchó con preocupación que alguien subía por el ascensor ¿Acaso se trataría de un alfa más? Como fuera, nadie que no estuviera del lado de su jefe, podría conocer la contraseña del pent-house. Sin embargo, cuando volteo a dirigirle una mirada de odio, como último recurso de defensa, su jefe mostraba iguales señales de desconcierto en sus ojos y se dispuso a defenderlo.

– Quédate detrás de mí, Iwaizumi – Su opulento jefe interpuso un brazo a la altura de su pecho, haciéndole retroceder, con la mirada fija en el elevador – ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Entonces un golpe se escuchó sobre el metal, antes de que las puertas pudieran abrirse. Juzgando por la ligera inflamación en su frente, podía asumirse que Oikawa había sido tan apresurado que golpeo su cabeza con las puertas del elevador. Estaba hecho una furia, más por parecer un idiota desesperado que por el hecho de que Iwaizumi se encontraba en el departamento de su jefe. ¡Un segundo! ¿Acaso Oikawa acababa de volverse loco? ¡¡Claro que estaba molesto porque Iwaizumi estuviera en el lujoso departamento de su jefe!!

– ¡Iwachan! – bramó demandante, acercándose a zancadas a su jefe; mirándole fijamente a sus ojos, como quien no tiene respeto por nadie a pesar de tratarse de alguien poderoso – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Oikawa... – Iwaizumi sintió gran alivio e inmediatamente fue a reunirse con él a vistas de su jefe quien parecía sospechar de ellos dos. Ese desconcierto del jefe, Oikawa fue el único que lo notó.

– ¿Conoces a este lunático? – exigió su jefe mientras desistía de llamar a la policía por allanamiento.

– Es mi mejor amigo – dijo, cortante – No sé cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí, pero ya nos vamos.

– ¡No, claro que no! – dijo Oikawa con disgusto – ¿Que pretendías hacer con Iwachan, pervertido?

– ¡¿Pervertido?! – se arrimó en su asiento con enorme sonrisa y muy divertido; confundiéndolos a ambos – No malinterpretemos las cosas más de lo que ya. No le haría daño a Iwaizumi, por todos los cielos, es mi mejor empleado – Reorganizó su papeleo en el escritorio y extendió algunos para Iwaizumi – Iba a proponerte una supervisión para que no te vieras presionado por tu condición.

– ¿Una supervisión para mí? Es... para los alfas – Iwaizumi enarcó una ceja, aunque leía los folletos con notable agrado en su rostro – ¿Pero era necesario que me hiciera llamar a su oficina para esto?

– Ok, no puedo discutir con eso – admitió, aunque orgulloso – Sólo quise una reunión privada luego de conocer tu situación. Nunca te he visto y... siempre me has fascinado, soy millonario...

– ¡Sí pretendidas enamorarlo, acéptalo! – encaró Oikawa, apuntándole acusadoramente. Los folletos en las manos de Iwaizumi se doblaron un poco, con una sien latiéndole por su comentario.

– Bueno, sí – afronto a Oikawa, sin mueca de resignación – Pero lo de la supervisión en el trabajo, no tiene ninguna pretensión de por medio. Es en serio parte del trabajo ¿Que dices Iwaizumi? Te aseguraría un ambiente más tranquilo y horarios de trabajo más cómodos – Le guiñó un ojo.

– ¡¡Deja de enamorar a Iwachan, viejo pervertido!! – chilló como un niño, extendiendo un puño en lo alto y escondiendo a Iwaizumi en su espalda – ¡¡Iwachan no acepta, Iwachan no acepta, Iwa...!!

– Calla Oikawa – atajó Iwaizumi, dándole un golpe en las costillas con el codo – Aún estás hablando con mi jefe. ¿Si accedo a quedarme, desistirá de todos sus intentos y pretensiones sobre mí?

– Ya que mi mejor intento ha sido saboteado imprudentemente – mirada de desprecio a Oikawa – Necesito más a mi mejor empleado, el que se preocupa por mí y la empresa. Así que sí, no más.

– Acepto – dijo definitivo, aunque sus palabras estremecieron a su jefe con dulzura con ese "acepto" de compromiso. Pronto, ambos abandonaron el despacho del empresario, mientras Oikawa señalaba sus propios ojos para luego apuntarle al jefe de Iwaizumi, como amenaza – ¡Deja de hacer eso, estas avergonzándome! – rugió propinándole un rodillazo en su espalda

– ¡Iwachan, eso duele~...!

Las luces se encendieron y Oikawa le invitó a pasar a su departamento. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que Iwaizumi había estado en su casa; aún mucho más tiempo que en casa de cualquiera de sus otros conocidos y eso ya era de por sí mucho tiempo. Casi siempre se encontraba tan enfrascado en el trabajo, que ya se le había hecho muy extraño el visitar la casa de sus amigos. A veces, muy disimuladamente, Iwaizumi se detenía a olfatear los alrededores ajenos. El aroma en el departamento de Oikawa era el del cuero y desodorante.

– ¿Te gustaría algo de beber? – ofreció Oikawa, de camino a la cocina.

– ¿Cómo fue que entraste a las oficinas? – indagó Iwaizumi deliberadamente; recargando sus glúteos en la cabecera de un mueble mientras se desprendía de su abrigo.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Oikawa se resignara a contestar.

– Sólo... tuve suerte, Iwachan – dijo mientras abría una mini nevera y cogía una bebida gaseosa, de ella – Muchas veces fui citado a reuniones privadas como esa, en un pent-house. Las contraseñas más utilizadas están compuestas por dígitos del 1 al 9, dependiendo de la cantidad establecida.

– No lo sabía – admitió arqueando una ceja. Iwaizumi no sabía si estar sorprendido o sentirse un idiota por ello; considerando la forma en como se lo acababa de explicar Oikawa, parecía ser la cosa más obvia del mundo – ¿cuantos intentos hiciste?

– Tres. De haber hecho un intento más, el sistema habría llamado a la policía – respondió con una confianzuda sonrisa, aunque a Iwaizumi no le pareció tan gracioso oír aquello – ¿Qué?

– ¿Acaso te he golpeado mucho en la cabeza? – Recordándole todos los disparos con el balón – Eres de los más grandes que conozco. ¿Por qué perder todo lo que lograste por una tonta rabieta?

– Porque es mi rabieta – contestó Oikawa con severidad al término de sus palabras, apuntándole con la bebida en su mano – Dije que veríamos los vídeos hoy y sí quiero ver los videos hoy, contigo.

– ¿No te parece que fue un poco arriesgado? – Iwaizumi parecía aborrecido; en serio quería a su mejor amigo pero le asustaba sus impulsos imbéciles – Supongamos que no fueron del 1 al 9 ¿Que hubiese pasado si fallabas en tu tercer y último intento?

– Habría activado el sistema contra incendio. Lo que sea para sacarte del trabajo, Iwachan – sonrió insolente y apresuró su bebida.

– ¡Mierdakawa! – Le insultó mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de baño, no había mucho que sermonear, Oikawa le había salvado el pellejo – En serio eres tonto, pero por primera vez agradezco que lo hicieras.

– ¿Y eso por qué? – Oikawa le siguió sobre sus pisadas pero luego lo pensó mejor y se digirió al televisor para conectar el reproductor de video.

Iwaizumi entró al baño y miró su reflejo; tenía notables ojeras marcando su piel, pero al menos lo que creía peor ya había pasado. Se sintió un poco idiota por creer que iban a violarlo cuando en realidad su jefe tenía pensado ofrecerle un puesto mucho más cómodo, por el simple hecho de que le admiraba y se preocupaba por él al ser un omega. Tal vez su suerte estaba cambiando, pensó. Entonces bajó la mirada y encontró un distinguido paquete de medicamentos, ya vacío.

– ¡Oikawa! – llamó alto para que pudiera ser escuchado desde el baño. El paquete estaba oculto entre los papeles sucios del basurero; no tocaría eso pero no pudo evitar inclinarse a ver y leer que venían de la misma empresa que le proporcionaría sus medicamentos.

– ¿Qué, qué sucede? – Se asomó Oikawa por el umbral de la puerta, pero no encontró a Iwaizumi sino hasta que bajo la mirada – oh, eso... ¿Puedo mostrarte algo interesante? Sígueme – anticipó a decir antes de que Iwaizumi pudiera preguntarle algo al respecto.

Entraron a su habitación; estaba algo desordenada pero eso sólo a Oikawa le incomodó tanto que se disculpó una y otra vez por lo que Iwaizumi pudiera encontrar tirado en el suelo. Ropa interior, por ejemplo. Su horario también era muy agitado y no tenía tiempo para hacer de su habitación un lugar para las visitas. Tampoco es como si tuviera citas de ese calibre. Las novias querían atención y él pues... no tenía tiempo para dedicarse a ellas; no tenía tiempo para muchas cosas, en realidad. Si sus padres venían de visita al menos la sala, el baño y la cocina debían estar impecables.

– ¿Que tanto haces? – bostezó muy aburrido de esperar, aunque habían sido pocos segundos los que Oikawa estaba distraído rebuscando y revolviendo en uno de sus cajones.

– Espera Iwachan, sé que lo guarde por aquí – Ensimismado en encontrar algo de entre sus prendas – ¿Dónde está? Sé que lo dejé por aquí.

– ¿Qué cosa, el rizador de pestañas? – bromeó.

– Eh... no – Escondió más a fondo el rizador de pestañas y saco dos sobres de entre sus ropas. Uno de ellos tenía la firma de la empresa y se lo dio a Iwaizumi, sin ningún escrúpulo – mira dentro.

Iwaizumi frunció el entrecejo con una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios; parecía escéptico puesto que Oikawa no manifestaba ninguna emoción de por medio. Tomó el sobre con la misma sorpresa que ayer cuando llegó a su buzón y leyó el símbolo en el papel, en la parte superior.

– ¡¿Eres un omega?! – bramó extremadamente sorprendido, buscando un apoyo en la mirada de Oikawa; todo pasó malditamente rápido – tú... tú en serio eres...

– Sí, soy un omega. ¿Eso te preocupa? – Oikawa caminó por su lado y abandonó la habitación; apretujando su lata vacía con una mano, para desecharla.

La habitación estaba silenciosa mientras Iwaizumi leía y releía los resultados de Oikawa. Un omega, él también era un omega. Y los medicamentos en el baño, lo más probable es que le hubiesen servido para apaciguar sus necesidades sexuales ante otros alfas. De pronto para Iwaizumi todo comenzó a ser muy cómico a su alrededor. No porque Oikawa fuese un omega, sino porque de pronto ya no se sentía sólo en esto.

– ¡Iwachan, apresúrate! ¿O piensas quedarte en mi habitación toda la noche? – En la sala, Oikawa acomodaba bebidas y botanas sobre la mesa de noche. Entonces escuchó los pasos de Iwaizumi aproximarse por el pasadizo – ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

– Nada, es sólo... que acabo de recordar todo lo que pasó en el pent-house de mi jefe y la forma en como le llamaste "pervertido" – negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el mueble, estaba muy cansado.

– Considerando que muchos alfas malvados violentaban omegas... – entornó los ojos con desprecio – me parece una gran estupidez que dependan de su condición como alfa para evitar el peso de la ley. Una violación es una violación, por todos los cielos.

– ¿Tu sabias de mi condición? – Indagó, desconcertado – Porque no te lo he mencionado pero la forma en como ingresaste a la oficina... sí me sorprendió muchísimo.

– Supongo que entre omegas nos entendemos. Tú a penas pareces haberte dado cuenta hoy – le ofreció papitas y encendió el televisor – ¿Por eso estabas tan deprimido hoy en la mañana?

– No estaba deprimido, es sólo... que no tengo la menor idea de cómo funciona todo esto. Tengo esos medicamentos que aún no he tomado, no sé si tendrán efectos secundarios o no – preocupado.

– Bueno... ahora no hablemos de eso – Cambió de tema para amenizar el estado anímico de Iwaizumi – Quiero recordar nuestros viejos tiempos, en serio extraño el instituto y el equipo de vóley – Entonces se detuvo a pensar un instante – Incluso extraño a Tobiochan.

– ¡Eso no lo dijiste en serio! – carcajeó Iwaizumi, hacía mucho que no reía de esa manera.

– No, la verdad es que no ¿Puedes creer que también pretende formar parte de la selección de Japón? – Parecía muy incrédulo y fastidiado – ¡Ese sujeto me sigue a todas partes!

– Heh... creo que ya lo veía venir. Es una lástima que no estaré ahí para lanzarte el balón en la cabeza, Mierdakawa – Iwaizumi podría haber sollozado, pero lo soportó.

– Hey, hey, ya me he tranquilizado, Iwachan – También pudo haber llorado al recordarlo. Se sentó en el otro extremo del mueble y apresuró las botanas por la tristeza – Ahora todo es más apacible.

Juntos vieron los partidos, una tras otra película. Discutieron fallas y desarrollaron nuevas estrategias que bien Oikawa podría aprovechar para entrenar al equipo de un instituto diferente al cual se dedicaba de lleno; y a Aoba Johsai, en vacaciones de agosto. Iwaizumi en serio lo extrañaba todo en el vóley y pactaron días de reencuentro en los que practicarían juntos.

Todo marchaba muy bien y muy entretenido, Oikawa bebía tantas sodas que iba muy pero muy seguido al baño e Iwaizumi rio de repente cuando, a las cuatro de la madrugada, su jefe le envió un mensaje con su nuevo y benevolente horario de trabajo. Las botanas se acabaron, al igual que las bebidas y las películas. La jornada terminó luego de eso y aquello en lo que hablaron de cualquier cosa, Iwaizumi fue el único que se mantuvo despierto en el mueble.

– Oikawa... – susurró, agitándolo suavemente para despertarlo – Oye, despierta. Ve a tu cama o cogerás un resfriado – pero Oikawa sólo balbuceaba. Entonces le cubrió con su abrigo del trabajo.

Tras un suspiro, Iwaizumi vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca; ya era sábado y no tenía que trabajar. Aun reía por dentro porque su jefe le facilitara muchas cosas por ser un simple Omega. No es que quisiera aprovecharse de ello pero bien lo disfrutaría a partir de ahora; así ya no odiaría tanto su trabajo. Se levantó con cuidado, reposando la cabeza de Oikawa en un mullido cojín, y fue a preparar un café para los dos, a la cocina. Mientras el calentador de agua funcionaba, sintió la necesidad de limpiar su habitación como agradecimiento por la invitación. Después de todo, de no ser por él tal vez incluso hubiese sido sometido a su jefe y quedarse sin trabajo.

Oikawa aun dormía en el mueble cuando atravesó la sala y fue a cubrirle con el cobertor que recuperó de su cama desatendida. Iwaizumi despejó el suelo, cambió las sabanas, arrimó las ropas sucias y abrió las ventanas. El sobre que Oikawa le había mostrado cayó de la cómoda al suelo, a causa del viento, y fue a recogerlo para guardarlo en el cajón de donde lo había sacado. Casi suelta una carcajada al encontrar el rizador de pestañas en el interior del cajón, pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció al divisar el otro sobre sin nombre, mucho más desgastado y viejo.

La curiosidad lo carcomió y no pudo evitar abrirlo para ver su contenido. Luego le diría que lo había hecho, no podría ocultarle una travesura como ésta a Oikawa si invadía su privacidad. El papel de adentro estaba doblado en dos mitades así que la extendió. Iwaizumi, al ver lo que parecía ser la copia de los resultados que Oikawa le había mostrado con anterioridad, palideció en extremo al notar que este era el legítimo. Aún peor fue su sorpresa, cuando noto que el anterior diagnostico no había sido otra cosa que una simple fotocopia cruelmente **alterada**.

– Alfa... – leyó con ojos desorbitantes, sintiendo forzosa su respiración – O-Oikawa no es un Omega, es un alfa. Por eso él... en las oficinas... – De pronto todo tuvo mucho sentido para él.

Sintió su cuerpo debilitarse y deslizarse al suelo, pero debió ser su imaginación puesto que ahora corría por el pasadizo en dirección al mueble donde yacía dormido Oikawa.

Oikawa dormía muy apaciblemente; en ese momento soñaba con los días pasados y las derrotas de Kageyama. Extrañamente le complacía lamer sus lágrimas mientras su adversario lloraba desconsoladamente. No siempre se consideraba un chico refinado, sino más bien uno súper refinado y de alto nivel; toda una celebridad. Bebiendo o no lágrimas de sufrimiento, debía admitir que tenía mucho estilo al hacerlo. Oikawa sonreía entre sueños cuando de pronto sintió que el aire despegó de sus pulmones. Siendo sacudido con violencia, abrió los ojos encontrando a Iwaizumi aplastándole el pecho. Oikawa tosió descontroladamente. ¡¿Qué pufo haber hecho para molestarle?!

– Iwa... Iwachan... espera... – Hablar era doloroso mientras Iwaizumi le agitaba por el cuello de su playera, a punto de desgárrasela – ¡Iwachan, ya para! – Oikawa le sostuvo de sus muñecas pero lamentó haberlo hecho porque eso sólo le dio la oportunidad a Iwaizumi para que le propinara un cabezazo directo a la nariz – ¡¡Auh!! ¡¿Pero que hice?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!

– ¡¡Mentiste!! – rugió Iwaizumi. Su mirada no era de odio sino más bien de resentimiento y vergüenza – ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú también eras un alfa, Mierdakawa mentiroso?!

– ¡¿Qué?! – Oikawa le miró con desconcierto – P-pero de dónde tu... ¿acaso tu...? Iwachan yo no... – Su mente estaba letalmente en blanco, apenas acababa de despertar – ¿Tú... revisaste mis cosas?

– ¡¡¿Eso es lo único que iras a decir luego de que te creí un omega?!! – Iwaizumi volvió a agitarlo, ahora sí la playera de Oikawa se desgarró un poco, a la altura de su pecho.

– ¡¡D-de acuerdo...!! ¡Te lo explicaré todo! Primero hay que tranquilizarnos. Sólo deja de tirar de mi playera y bájate de mi pecho... – dijo con notable sufrimiento.

Iwaizumi obedeció y Oikawa pudo recuperar el aire. Pudo sentirlo entrar a sus pulmones, casi golpeándole con brutalidad. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras se recomponían de la agitación. Antes de que Oikawa pudiera decir algo, Iwaizumi deslizó ambos resultados sobre la mesa, Oikawa nunca antes le había visto tan disgustado con él. Con una mano frotando su pecho, intercalo la mirada entre ambos papeles. En efecto, ahí estaba su pequeña farsa; cuidadosamente bien hecha, justo al lado del legítimo diagnóstico. Sí, era un alfa... y dolía estar cerca de Iwaizumi.

– Lo siento... – Bajó la mirada y desvarío sus manos a "unir" el desagarro de su playera – Es verdad, te he mentido sobre esto. Soy un... alfa.

– ¿Por qué? – demandó Iwaizumi con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿Qué te dio el derecho de mentirme al respecto si ya olías que yo era un Omega? – Aumentó el tono de su voz al final de la oración – ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?!

– No fue un derecho, fue una necesidad – Oikawa apretó los dientes y frunció el entrecejo con desagrado – Desde el instituto, siempre he llamado tu atención para alejarte de otros alfas... no porque quisiera poseerte, sino para protegerte.

– ¿Todos en el equipo sabían que yo era un Omega? – Iwaizumi cogió un cojín y se lo aventó a Oikawa con todas sus fuerzas, directo a la cabeza – ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho! ¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido que me siento de solo escucharte decirlo?

– ¡Tú quisiste que te lo dijera...! No fue mi intención que sucediera de esta manera. Sabía que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta pero nunca imagine que te tardarías tanto – enfatizó con un ademan de manos, englobando algo redondo e imaginario entre ellas. Como un balón de vóley.

– ¡Sucedió tarde porque nunca sentí un cambio radical en mi cuerpo! Yo nunca... sentí nada diferente a como me siento ahora. ¡No lo sospechaba! Debiste decírmelo, eres mi mejor amigo.

– Perdóname, Iwachan... – Se lamentó con el peso de los años en los que había guardado silencio.

– ¿Y esos medicamentos que estaban en el basurero, de quién son? – indagó Iwaizumi con cierto recelo en su tono de voz y cruzado de brazos.

– ¿Podríamos cambiar buscar otro tema de conversación? – suplicó, arrugando la mirada.

– No – dijo definitivo, a lo que Oikawa suspiro y se vio en serios problemas.

– Y-yo... se lo pedí a mi vecino de arriba – dijo, pero al ver que Iwaizumi le miraba con intenciones de matarlo, agregó – S-son una familia muy unida. Esposo alfa y esposa omega, felizmente casados. – La mirada de Iwaizumi pareció relajarse un poco ante la aclaración – Hubo una temporada en la que no tuve nada que hacer y cuidé de sus hijos, así que somos buenos amigos. No les pareció desagradable que pidiera una caja vacía de los medicamentos de su esposa. Antes de que tú vinieras, las dejé en el basurero del baño, así creerías la historia de que yo era un omega.

Oikawa dijo aquellas palabras como si fueran a mejorar la situación, cuando en realidad Iwaizumi acababa de enrojecer y no precisamente porque estuviera gozando de su compañía; estaba enfureciéndose cada vez más. Peor bueno, era Oikawa, no había que pedir milagros. El hervidor de agua se apagó, levantando un pequeño chasquido; cosa que hizo que Oikawa desviara la mirada por un instante. Entonces, Iwaizumi se acercó peligrosamente a él. Peligrosamente, porque lo cierto es que Oikawa iba muy seguido al baño, no precisamente para orinar. El simple hecho de que compartieran el mismo mueble, le hacía difícil el autocontrol como alfa que era.

– No puedo creer que te esforzaras tanto para que yo te creyera – dijo pesadamente; descansando su cabeza en el cabezal del mueble, con la mirada en el techo y totalmente desganado – Hace un momento dijiste que era una necesidad que yo creyera que eras un omega, tú lo dijiste.

– Eso... – tragó corto para evitar balbucear al decirlo – No quería que Iwachan me tuviera miedo. Haría cualquier cosa menos lastimarte o atormentarte. Pensé que si te enterabas de que yo era un alfa, te alejarías de mí. Aunque de por sí ya casi no podemos reunirnos, no me imaginaba una vida entera sólo saludándote en la estación del tren si el destino me daba el beneficio de encontrarte ahí. Para mí es difícil estar cerca de ti, pero sería aún más difícil estar lejos de ti...

Aquellas palabras entraron tan suaves y dulces a los oídos de Iwaizumi, que en su interior algo parecía despertar y florecer de entre la oscuridad más profunda e intocable. De pronto se sentía ebrio y con el cuerpo débil; sus piernas parecían disolverse y todo se tornaba cada vez más extraño. ¿Qué era esto? Sin remedio, su cuerpo actuó por impulso a las acogedoras y protectoras palabras de Oikawa; recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Fue gozoso sentir ese calor acariciando su mejilla. Oikawa se entumeció en su sitio, de pronto algo olía endemoniadamente delicioso.

– Idiota... – gimió involuntariamente y carraspeo de la vergüenza que le dio – no me alejaría de ti aunque estuvieras enfermo y fueras contagioso – Apretó las manos ente los muslos – Oikawa... respóndeme con la verdad ¿Desde cuándo fuiste capaz de olerme?

– D-desde siempre... no es como si hubieses despertado siendo tan joven, pero siempre lo sospeche.

– ¿Alguna vez... he entrado en celo y tú... – susurró cerca de su mentón, su aliento era embriagador para Oikawa quien no le permitió terminar su pregunta.

– Iwachan... d-debo ir al baño... – Intentó levantarse pero a pesar de ser más fuerte que Iwaizumi, no pudo resistirse al ser sujetado por el brazo – Por favor, no... Iwachan, no podré quedarme quieto por más tiempo. Tú acabas de... de...

– ¿Alguna vez estuve cerca de ti en celo? – preguntó con involuntaria sensualidad.

– S-si... – carraspeo, Oikawa siendo arrastrado por su encendido rostro.

Iwaizumi tiró de él, no podía controlar lo que hacía su cuerpo, pero le gustaba, le gustaba en serio. Esa sed de ser poseído, esa necesidad de ser sometido a un ser dominante, la atracción animal y salvaje gritaba dentro de él junto a un incontrolable deseo de sexo y sentido de reproducción. Satisfacerlo como ninguna otra persona pudiera hacerlo y proveerle de muchos hijos; Oikawa los tendría propios y no tendría que cuidar a los hijos de sus vecinos. Sufriría mucho dolor por ellos pero no importaba, su mente desvariaba alrededor de ese único propósito. Anhelaba tenerlos y dárselos, reproducirse con Oikawa y no compartirlo con nadie, jamás.

Sentó a Oikawa en el mueble; aprisionándolo entre sus piernas, sentadose sobre su regazo. Oikawa ronroneo con voz gruesa de sólo sentirlo caliente y palpitante, sobre él. Apretó ambos puños, quería poseerlo como tal; proveerle de cosas maravillosas, alimentarlo hasta saciarle, sentir su humedad y llenarle de caricias. Sería un buen alfa, el mejor de todos los alfas; siempre se esforzaba por ser el mejor, pero esta vez lo haría mejor que nadie porque lo haría por...

– Iwachan... – suspiró, perdiéndose en el camino de la redención al sentir esa pequeña y puntiaguda lengua recorrer su cuello la cual terminó en una mordida en su barbilla – Lo siento...

Oikawa rodeo el ruborizado rostro de Iwaizumi con sus nobles manos y profundizo un beso sobre sus labios los cuales fueron bien recibidos. Iwaizumi desgarró su playera con desespero y acarició sus abdominales, tan lento y tan frustrante; sintiendo el calor que salía por el borde de sus pantalones a la altura de su cintura. Oikawa pedía a gritos un poco de **libertad**. Su molesto amigo parecía crecer sin fin por probar un poco de la humedad de Iwaizumi, ahora más que nunca porque su Iwachan estaba despierto y muy dispuesto a complacerlo. ¿Y por qué no?, **dejarlo seco**.

Sus lenguas sentaron cada vez más el calor entre ellos y sus manos parecían perderse entre tantas caricias a sus cuerpos. ¿En qué momento habían perdido la razón? Sus miembros friccionaban y el dolor que les causaba hacerlo sólo los desesperaba aún más. Apasionantes rugidos y gemidos se entremezclaron entre sí, encendiéndoles aún más; buscando hacer disfrutar y satisfacer al otro.

Iwaizumi tiró de los pantalones de Oikawa, dejando pasar su mano con facilidad bajo el bóxer. El hambre que tuvo Oikawa porque se la tocara, hizo que deslizara su bragueta; invitando a Iwaizumi a que lo sostuviera de lleno mientras lo conducía hacia él, dedicándole caricias por el largo de su espalda y apasionantes besos en sus hombros y cuello. El cuerpo de Iwaizumi se encorvó por el delicado recorrido en su columna; estremeciéndose cuando el estimulante camino fue a parar bajo sus pantalones, siendo apretado con delicia por los glúteos, como si de enormes y perfectos senos se trataran, causando que se humedeciera aún más.

– ah... Oikawa... – gimió, callándose en un beso. Era imposible no hacerlo; el miembro de Oikawa era sólido y expedía un atractivo olor masculino – ¿Cuantas veces?

– ¿Cuantas veces qué, Iwachan? – exigió con ronca voz; sintiendo la humedad de un omega resbalando entre sus dedos, quitándole el aliento.

– ¿Cuantas veces entré en celo? – Relamió los labios de Oikawa, provocándole aún más.

– Con mucha frecuencia.... tantos años, Iwachan. No lo sé... yo siempre te miré con estos ojos...

– ¿Ya deseabas preñarme? – coqueteó con él, masturbándole con una encendida sensualidad en su rostro y movimientos felinos que lo calentaron en extremo.

– **Necesitaba** **preñarte** – apretó los dientes y cambió sus posiciones. Oikawa deslizó esos molestos pantalones con facilidad, la humedad de Iwaizumi lo dejó cautivado – Endureciéndome con solo mirarte, urgido hasta verme reducido con la lengua afuera al igual que un perro agitado – Frotó su glande con la entrada dilatada de Iwaizumi quien lo esperaba con ansias – Voy a llenarte por completo, Iwachan.

– Te necesito, Oikawa... – extendió los brazos hasta rodear su cuello y aferrarse a su espalda – Te necesito dentro de mí... penétrame... – sufrió susurros candentes en sus oídos.

Oikawa suspiro unos frustrantes cortos segundos y penetró en él, marcando su cuello con una bestial mordida. Iwaizumi grito complacido, sintiendo un lleno placer en ese vacío que le atormentaba. Embestidas salvajes y profundas amenazaban con sepultarlo en el sofá, y golpeaban con deleite en su interior. Iwaizumi estaba sumido en un electrizante vaivén que lo llevó a engancharse a la espalda de Oikawa, levantar su firme piel y rasguñarle con desenfreno. Los sudores en sus cuerpos se mezclaron e Iwaizumi adaptó su olor al de Oikawa, el olor de su alfa quien le estaba marcando sin piedad y de por vida...

La luz de la mañana llegó, el día amaneció frio y llovía a cantaros sobre las calles. El cielo se veía blanco como la nieve y una fina niebla cubría la ciudad. Tomados de las manos, recostados en el sofá compartiendo su calor, observaban las gotas que se deslizaban por el cristal de la ventana. Totalmente satisfechos y enrojecidos por la subida de presión en sus cuerpos. Preciosos, dichosos y llenos de vida, pero a la vez tan agotados. Oikawa notó la piel desnuda del pecho de Iwaizumi y la cubrió al instante; asegurándose de que estuviera bien arropado y dedicándole un beso en su sien. Iwaizumi volvió la mirada y se dedicaron un inocente beso en sus labios, además de un provocador meneo de caderas que rozó el demandante miembro de Oikawa.

– Heh... dale un poco más de tiempo, Iwachan. Necesitas descansar... – Acarició sus hombros.

– Haría esto todo el día, todo el tiempo, durante el resto de mis días – Aventuró a decir, perdido en la lluvia que caía al otro lado de la ventana. El día era hermoso.

– Yo también... – dijo con suavidad, elevando suavemente su antebrazo de donde Iwaizumi reposaba su cabeza, haciéndole girar – Durante el resto de mis días, Iwachan. ¿Te gustaría?

– No es como si nos conociéramos de hace un par de años – sonrió Iwaizumi con extasiado agradecimiento y los ojos enrojecidos por la felicidad – Yo acepto si tú me aceptas.

– Iwachan – Elevó la mirada de Iwaizumi, acariciando el contorno de sus labios – te he aceptado desde el día en que me agradaste – Besó su frente y luego atrajo sus labios a los suyos.

– ¿Cómo percibiré si se me acercan otros alfas? – dijo sosteniendo una suave mordida en el mentón de Oikawa, impulsado por la satisfacción que corría en su interior.

– Los demás alfas pueden olerme sobre tu piel, no se acercaran si saben lo que les convine – dijo con enseriada mirada, amenazando al mundo entero con destruirlo. Pero ahí estaba, dentro de los preciosos orbes chocolate de sus ojos, ese Oikawa llorón e infantil que lo sobre protegía.

– A veces puedes ser muy intimidante – sonrió con ternura, aliviando sus más oscuras inquietudes.

– Y tú me tienes totalmente intimidado a mí, Iwachan... – suspiro con notable esfuerzo y volvieron a unir sus cuerpos, víctimas de su desbordante felicidad.


	2. Extra

– ¡¡Oikawa, maldita sea¡¡ – Iwaizumi abrió la puerta de una sola patada; levantando tremendo estruendo en la habitación.

– ¡¿Qué, qué, qué...?! – despertó Oikawa de golpe; la cuna del bebé era muy pequeña pero igual se había acostado a dormir en ella – Iwachan... ¿qué sucede...? – bostezó.

– ¡¿Es que no puedo confiar en ti?! – Le aventó un enorme peluche, el más grande y pesado que tenían – ¡¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?!

– oh si... – suspiró somnoliento, aunque extremadamente orgulloso de oírlo – nuestro hijo... zzzZZ

– ¡¡Mierdakawa!! – Aventándole un pañal sucio, ya enrollado.

– ¡¡Wah!! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi bebe! ¡¿Dónde estás, campeón?! – Buscó bajo la cuna, bajo los peluches, incluso dentro del tacho de basura – ¡¡Mi hijo!! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! – Enloqueció en serio.

– ¡Tranquilízate! – Iwaizumi le dio una suave bofetada, fuerza contenida por la gracia que le causó Oikawa al verse tan desesperado, aunque bien estaba seguro de que le dolió un poco – ¡¡Lo encontré babeando las croquetas del perro!! – Su furia volvió a encenderse de sólo pensarlo.

– ¡¿S-se comió las croquetas del perro?! – pregunto Oikawa, pálido porque su bebé aun no podía comer alimentos así de sólidos.

– Maldición, el perro cuida mejor de tu hijo que tú, su propio padre – Frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos – No, no se lo comió.

– ufff... menos mal – sonrió como un estúpido descerebrado.

– ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "menos mal"?! – Lo golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza y lo abandono en la habitación; dejándole dormido sobre un mullido pañal poposeado.

Sí, sorprendentemente, Oikawa estaba mucho más preocupado por los alimentos sólidos y no porque su bebé estuviera comiéndose la comida del perro. A causa de ello, esa noche Oikawa cenó las croquetas del perro y durmió en el sofá. Mañana Iwaizumi ira a casa de su madre, junto con su bebé, y la maravillosa notica de que viene un bebé en camino; noticia que Oikawa lamentara por el resto de su vida al no ser el primero en enterarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola!
> 
> Esta es mi otra OTP favorita <3 , espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo un corto basado en este género como el omegaverse así que estoy abierta a consejos y sugerencias. No creo que vuelva a escribir otro al respecto pero siempre es bueno saber ^u^
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en otra historia...! Chau chau ^w^


End file.
